


Concert

by Enderon



Series: Tumblr CR Drabbles [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: In the time they’d known him, the others had all heard many different tales of grandeur from Mr. Scanlan Shorthalt himself. Some had proven themselves to be true, some admitted to being mere figments of whimsy, while others remained a mystery as to their status of reality.Among these stories was one of his favorites; supposedly having been picked out as a teenager to join an up and coming new band and helping them gain true fame before deciding to leave when things got too wild.While the idea of Scanlan being in a band wasn’t too far fetched, the idea of him being in one that played in anything except for small town bars seemed a bit kind, considering the sort of stuff he usually played or sang about. Add to that the fact that none of his friends could see him leaving something because it got ‘too wild’, and one could understand why they didn’t exactly believe this particular story.Until a certain big name band came into town.





	Concert

In the time they’d known him, the others had all heard many different tales of grandeur from Mr. Scanlan Shorthalt himself. Some had proven themselves to be true, some admitted to being mere figments of whimsy, while others remained a mystery as to their status of reality. 

Among these stories was one of his favorites; supposedly having been picked out as a teenager to join an up and coming new band and helping them gain true fame before deciding to leave when things got too wild. 

While the idea of Scanlan being in a band wasn’t too far fetched, the idea of him being in one that played in anything except for small town bars seemed a bit kind, considering the sort of stuff he usually played or sang about. Add to that the fact that none of his friends could see him leaving something because it got ‘too wild’, and one could understand why they didn’t exactly believe this particular story.

Until a certain big name band came into town. 

“I’m telling you guys, I know the big man himself personally,” Scanlan was boasting as the group of seven made their way to the concert venue, already picking up on the noise even from a block away, “Bet I could get us back stage easy.”

“I still think you’re full of shit,” Vex teased, leaning closer into Percival as she stuck her tongue out at the shorter man, “Considering how persuasive you can be, I won’t believe anything until I see one of the band members actually call you by name.”

“Watch, I’ll get us back stage and I bet Dranzel will be the first person to spot me, you just wait and see.” 

“It’s not that we don’t believe you Shorty,” Vax reassured, ignoring the ‘speak for yourself’ from his sister as he threw an arm around Scanlan’s shoulders, “It’s just that, you have a slight habit of romanticizing some of the details.”

Scanlan gave him a ‘look’ from beneath his bangs. At that Vax rolled his eyes and shook his head, seeing this evening going South at some point. 

Getting to the venue, Vax couldn’t ignore how excited Scanlan seemed to get, a subtle mood that only he or his sister would ever be able to pick up on in the older man. Scanlan’s eyes seemed to shine as they watched the darkened stage, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the night’s performers. 

Music began playing and the venue erupted in noise as the lights suddenly came to life, revealing a stage filled with musicians of all shapes and sizes, playing varying instruments that did not look like they should sound good together, but they did nonetheless. 

Everyone around them was going crazy; singing along to the songs and dancing their hearts out. It seemed their own group was not immune to the excitement; Grog, with Pike on his shoulders, was trying to pick up the lyrics and belt them out as loudly as he could, Vex and Percy seemed rather wrapped up in each other, holding each other close and swaying to the beat, while Keyleth, who it seemed had somehow managed to find herself an alcoholic beverage, was jumping around and dancing like her life was on the line. 

At least they all seemed to be having fun. 

But when Vax turned back to look at Scanlan, he was surprised to find that the shorter man didn’t seem to be affected by the infectious mood at all. Sure his eyes still seemed to gleam with some sort of excitement, and he was clearly mouthing along to the lyrics, but the look on his face was relaxed and peaceful, staring up at the stage, transfixed. 

Maneuvering himself behind the other, Vax wrapped his arms around Scanlan’s waist before leaning his head down on his shoulder, right next to his ear. 

“What’s wrong Scanman? Aren’t you having fun?” 

Scanlan jumped a bit at the arms around him and the sudden voice in his ear, but calmed down as soon as he realized who it was. 

“I’m fine.” He reassured, turning his head to flash a familiar grin before stealing a kiss, Vax rolling his eyes before a smile took over his face. 

Whatever the matter was, he trusted Scanlan to tell him later. 

Once the concert was over, true to his word, Scanlan took them backstage, or, tried to anyways. 

Vax, Vex, and Percy were all leaned up against a wall, watching as some distance away Scanlan argued with a staff member. (Grog and Pike had agreed to take Keyleth home, since the red head looked like she could use a clean toilet and some sleep.)

“If this really is a ruse, he sure is going to an awful lot of trouble trying to keep it up.” Percy gave, his arm resting loosely around Vex’s hip as they watched the staff member throw up their hands and walk away, Scanlan looking back at them with a grin and a thumbs up. 

“But this is Scanlan we’re talking about,” Vex argued, looking to her brother to help her out, “He’ll go to any lengths for a good ruse.”

Vax had to give her that, Scanlan had proven himself far more than capable of going to great lengths just for a joke or lie in the past. After all, it had taken an entire year of mutual pining before Vax had managed to get a confession out of him. 

But sometimes, very rarely, Scanlan told the truth. 

Rarely. 

Suddenly the staff member came back and Scanlan turned back to them, waving all of them over. Walking towards him, they were interested by the surprised look on the staff member’s face. 

“Please,” he gestured towards an open door heading towards the back of the venue, “Right this way.” 

He took the lead and the others followed, Scanlan continuously turning to give them all smug grins every few seconds. Vax couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy about it all, wondering if this was one of those rare moments where Scanlan’s story turned out to be true.

This was proven in only a few minutes as, as soon as they walked into a big backstage area where all the band was, a tall, bulky man wearing a rather fine hat caught sight of them and his face lit up. 

“Scanlan Shorthalt,” he exclaimed, walking towards them with his arms up, “Why, talk about a face I wasn’t expecting to see tonight.”

“Hey Dra,” a wide smile was on Scanlan’s face as he stepped forward to take one of the much larger man’s hands, a smile that was as genuine as the smiles that only Vax was lucky enough to see, “It’s been a while.”

“I’ll say, three years and all since you up and left us,” Dranzel seemed to notice the other three lingering nearby and moved quickly to shake each of their hands, “Friends of Mr.Shorthalt himself I take it.”

“That we are,” Vax grinned, quite liking this man, “And I take it our man here wasn’t just feeding us fibs when he said he knew you.”

“Knows me? Hah, if it weren’t for this man here,” at this Dranzel set a hand on top of Scanlan’s head, rustling his hair out of it’s usual pristine condition, “We wouldn’t be here today.”

“Really?” Percy and Vex shared a rather impressed look between the two of them, both looking over at the smug yet delighted grin on Scanlan’s face. He was smug to have been proven true, but to Vax he also just seemed happy to be there. 

“Yup, I took a right gamble with this one, taking up some random kid off the streets who just so happened to have a nice voice, never would have imagined he’d bump us up to fame so fast.” 

Vax started a little at the ‘streets’ comment, turning to see a strained look cross over Scanlan’s face before his grin melted into his usual, smirky expression. 

Another thing Vax hoped he would talk about later. 

“Well, it’s been nice seeing you Dranzel, but it’s getting late and honestly I just wanted to prove to these fine fellows that I, Scanaln Shorthalt am not a liar.” Scanlan rolled his eyes good naturadly at his friends’ little huffs. 

“That is the biggest load of bull I’ve ever heard. Scanlan Shorthalt not a liar? Hah!” Dranzel shook his head, chuckling a little, before looking back to the shorter man, “Can I ask a favor of you?” 

“Anything.” Scanaln agreed quickly, though Vax noted that he was starting to look antsy, clearly ready to get going. 

“We’re gonna be in town for a couple more gigs, and maybe you could jump in on some of em. Ya know, surprise performance from one of our original members?” 

Scanlan’s eyes lit up at that, before he shot a look over at his friends. Vax quickly gave him a nod, a wide smile on his own face. 

“I’d be more than happy to.”


End file.
